


【fksk】爱斯基摩人冻肉仓储分部

by taregeta



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taregeta/pseuds/taregeta
Summary: *fksk短篇合集 分chapter存放*ao3非首发
Relationships: Fukazawa Tatsuya/Sakuma Daisuke
Kudos: 5





	1. 过肺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *现背 fksk吸烟描写  
> *12k

#  ****# 过肺** **

1

在全员作为嘉宾参与的节目上，佐久间和一个年轻搞笑艺人接了吻。

与其说是接吻，不如形容成两张嘴唇撞在一起更贴切。搞笑艺人来势很猛，佐久间也没躲，从正面接下了这个冲击。向井不禁担心起两人有没有磕到牙。他跟着其他人一同拍手，目光顺势移到了雏坛低一阶的深泽背上。深泽也在拍手，笑得低下了头。

台中央的两个人捂着嘴，点头哈腰地互相道歉。

主持人问佐久间：“什么感觉？”

佐久间还没把捂住嘴的手拿开，手指的红色从指尖蔓延到关节。“超有弹性。”他说。

“啊，”搞笑艺人又鞠了个躬，“谢谢。”

佐久间跟着弯下了腰：“我才该说。”

搞笑艺人的相方吐槽，你们这是玩国王游戏配对成功的小情侣吗？渡边跟着说，这是逼着我们看什么呢？佐久间双手合十，又朝搞笑艺人道了个谢，回了自己座位。深泽往后探出身子往雏坛另一边看了一眼，收回视线时，刚好与向井对上目光。

深泽朝他咧咧嘴，眼睛藏进落下来的刘海后面。

与节目制作人确认流程前，台本这里写的深泽名字。向井坐他旁边，读的速度稍微慢些，晚一拍才看见括号里的内容。他凑近深泽耳背压低声音说，ふっかさん洁癖吧？没问题吗？

深泽没回答，反过来问他：“佐久间人呢？”

向井这才发现本来坐对面的佐久间没了踪影。深泽把桌上的手机和钱包一并抓进手里，问其他人，去买咖啡，谁要？会议还有五分钟开始，桌上摆满了电视台准备的瓶装绿茶。只有渡边接话，你搞快点。

刚到开会时间，佐久间和主制作人推门回来了，后面跟着深泽。他落座时，和手机钱包一起出现在桌上的还有包烟，深蓝色的外壳皱巴巴的。虽然很久没见深泽抽烟，但向井分明记得他说过七星没味儿。又过了会儿烟味才飘进向井的鼻腔，抬头一看，是佐久间落了座。

佐久间注意到目光，朝他晃了晃手里的运动饮料：“康二喝吗？”

“不、不用了。”

拆过包的七星、无迹可寻的咖啡、临时修改的台本。向井突然想起之前做过的油管企划，需要依次一次性点燃打火机。佐久间照常第一个上，一下就成功了。他得意地说，我和打火机很熟啦。那时深泽很快吐槽说，请你安静一点。

而现在深泽双唇紧闭，一言不发。视线始终停在佐久间身上。

2

佐久间不抽烟。

想想也是，本来他味觉就跟小孩儿似的，苦的刺激性强的都不喜欢，抽烟与自虐无异。深泽最开始看见他有打火机，还是在他们刚宣布增员的舞台排练的时候。佐久间到了把包往桌上一放，拉开拉链往外拿训练服。他包不大，被一套衣服塞得满满当当。深泽刚好坐旁边，帮了把手。两个人拔河一样，僵持几秒才把衣服成功解救出来。

拔出来的那个瞬间，他听见什么掉在地上的声音。

佐久间没注意，先去了更衣室。深泽四下一看，发现自己脚边出现了个打火机。应该是最先撞到哪个椅子腿儿上，然后反弹到了他这儿。他弯腰捡起来。是个很新的塑料打火机，便利店就有卖的那种，上面印着五颜六色的几何图案。

年初佐久间有个关系不错的宅友过生日。那家伙在群聊里炫耀过，他订了个印着不知道哪个动画角色的蛋糕。深泽当是为了点蜡烛买的，没往心里去。

转天他就在吸烟室撞上了佐久间。

当时深泽刚开始戒纸烟，团里多了个未成年人，各方面影响都不好。他在门外等烟枪加热，突然听见一把熟悉的声音。透过吸烟室门上四方形的玻璃，果然看见了佐久间的侧脸。旁边站着帮他们做贴身取材的纪录片摄影师，对方嘴里衔着根白色滤嘴的烟，稍微弯了点儿腰，方便佐久间点上。

佐久间手里分明是深泽昨天见过的那个打火机。小朵的火苗窜出来，照在五颜六色的外壳上，映得他手指关节更红了。佐久间也给自己点了一根，吸了第一口，很快吐了出来。

深泽转身回了休息室。路上他才想起来把烟枪关上，装进口袋里。烟枪外壳发烫，也不知道是因为加热时间太长还是他捏得太紧。空出来的手里却全是没有温度的汗，他张开又捏紧，掌心在走廊的照明下闪着细密的光。

没多久佐久间回来了，在他左边落了座。一股很淡的烟味。

“佐久间。”

说话的是对面离门最近的渡边，掏出袋自己总吃的软糖扔了过来。佐久间一下没接住，软糖掉到他腿上，啪的一声。

“谢啦——”

佐久间拉长声音说，拆开包装拿了两个塞进嘴里。他嘴唇很薄，形状却好，就在刚才有缕白烟贴着他浅粉色的上唇飘散到了空气里。

都是快三十的人了，队友抽烟这事儿深泽根本管不着。他脑子明白了，心里却过不去这个坎儿，没过几天终于逮着渡边落单的时机，两个人一起吃了顿饭。

酒还没喝完一杯他就进了正题：“不知道为什么，最近总闻着烟味儿。”渡边沉迷美容后也把烟戒了，现在团内没人抽纸烟。

“不是因为换气不好吗？”

确实，初春天气还没暖和起来，练习室的门都关得死死的。深泽只能进一步进攻：“好像是佐久间身上的。”

“啊——”

“なべ知道点儿什么？”

渡边把杯底剩的清酒喝完，说：“他那不能叫抽啦。”

“嗯？”

“没过肺，那家伙喉咙太脆弱了。”

不是这个问题。深泽自己杯子也空了，他倒上新的一杯，顺便帮渡边把酒满上。

“不好意思了，”渡边接过酒杯，喝了一口继续说，“你要在意的话，问问本人呗。”

“我有什么好在意的。”

渡边看了他一眼，没再说话，低头吃了口刚端上来的烤牛舌。“呜哇！”私人时间他吃到好吃的居然也这个反应，深泽没忍住笑了，伸手拿走了自己那串。

3

佐久间抽烟不过肺。

回去深泽才反应过来，渡边怎么知道的？又是什么时候知道的？归根结底，佐久间是怎么开始的？又是什么时候？问题一股脑地塞进他喝了酒的大脑，卡在脑筋的齿轮间，一转也不转了。

佐久间可以说是他见过最不适合抽烟的人了。还在他们二十一、二岁的时候，舞台伴舞结束，深泽和佐久间两个人去了游乐园。闹到天色暗下来，深泽看吸烟处没人，过去点了一根。那时他没什么烟瘾，只是抽着玩。佐久间站得很近，脑袋上戴的角色发箍粉色的蝴蝶结刚好和深泽视线平齐。他抬眼看过来，单眼皮中间形成一道褶。

不苦吗？佐久间问。

深泽才反应过来，这是他第一次和佐久间单独相处的时候抽烟。他起了玩心，用大拇指和食指捏住滤嘴，递到佐久间面前。试试？佐久间乖乖含住了，鼻尖擦过他食指关节。时值冬天，他脸冻得红彤彤，鼻子也冰凉冰凉的，凉得深泽的手抖了一下，掉下来好些烟灰。

佐久间有样学样把烟吐出来，歪了歪头说，没什么味道呀？

深泽把自己又抽了一口的烟给回他，说，你闭上嘴，用鼻子呼吸。

意料之中，这次佐久间开始了一连串的咳嗽。他呛得眼睛发红，本来就长的睫毛被眼泪弄得湿乎乎的，几根几根地黏在一起。这有什么好抽的？佐久间说，目光与深泽的交汇在雾蒙蒙的冬日空气里。他眼睛太大了，眸子里映着深泽模糊的倒影。

深泽突然觉得手上烟头烫得吓人，飞快按灭在了旁边的立式烟灰缸里。烟对了个折，折断的地方掉出来几颗小小的烟叶。滤嘴直立在烟灰缸上，白得刺眼。

佐久间桑，他说。你可别抽烟啊。

对方吐出半截舌头，说，我才不呢。

深泽视线无处可放，只能选择落在远处攒动的人群上。走了走了，他说。还有花车巡游要看呢。

如果有杂志要做关于烟的问卷调查，深泽一定会把“和烟最不搭调的杰尼斯”这票投给佐久间。他的肺该干干净净，他身上也不该有任何味道。

但事实却是在深泽不知道的某个时候，佐久间开始了抽烟，还偏偏让他在为了组合把烟戒掉的时候发现。深泽转念一想，佐久间是在事务所的吸烟室和共同的工作人员光明正大地抽，没一点儿藏着掖着的意思。那他为什么不问本人？

问本人这事儿也得讲究一个时机，在针对他们的贴身取材结束后，深泽才采取行动。他提前约了佐久间周五工作结束后一起吃饭，对方立马答应下来：“真少见，ふっか居然会主动约我。”

他摆出了早就想好的理由：“取材完了，正好歇口气。”

佐久间咧出一口白牙：“那我那天不开车了。”

平时吃饭佐久间一般不喝酒，看样子是相当高兴收到邀请。深泽不好意思地挠挠后脑勺，拖长声音哦了一声。

佐久间喜欢吃海鲜，深泽预约了家前辈推荐的寿司店。

事实证明不愧是艺能界摸爬滚打这么多年的前辈，佐久间吃得一惊一乍，深泽都担心他声音会不会传到隔壁包间。喝的倒没什么讲究，深泽跟着他要了可尔比思highball，酒味一点儿没有。佐久间很快半杯下肚，脸和手指头一块儿红了。

“我去趟厕所。”佐久间边说边站起来，从他旁边经过。深泽大概不知不觉间也醉了，一把将他右手抓到鼻子前面闻了一下，竟没闻到预想的烟味。他伸手想把佐久间另一只手也抓过来，被对方迅速躲开了。

佐久间吓得连刚被向井传染的关西腔都用上了：“你、你干啥？”

这下深泽也被弄清醒了。“啊——”他想不出合适的理由，只能说了实话，“那天我不小心看见你抽烟来着。”

“吓我一跳，”佐久间居然明显松了一口气，“等我回来再说。”

拉门轻轻关上了。过了几秒，深泽摊开自己手掌端详起来。那家伙手指那么红，手温居然是凉的，像被冻伤了似的，让人误以为现在还是冬天。

4

虽然没想过要隐瞒，被当面指出来还是有点儿不好意思。回去佐久间组织了下语言，开了口：“也就装装样子啦，你知道我抽不了。”

深泽显然没理解：“跟谁装？”

“之前节目庆功宴上有制作人要抽，给了我一根。我当然没真抽啦，但就那次我发现烟酒作用差不多，能多创造点儿聊天机会。所以之后我都随身带着，总比特地约喝酒方便。”他站起来翻了翻包，掏出来盒没拆封的七星放在桌上，“前几天是跟拍的摄影老师要抽，最近不用了，你看这不是没开呢吗。”

深泽把烟盒拿进手里翻来覆去看了几圈。佐久间接着说：“我问了要抽的前辈，他跟我说没有人会不喜欢七星！我就买了一条放家里。”

他揉了揉太阳穴：“这都教人些什么啊……”

“所以该怎么说，算不上抽烟，是社交，社交活动。”

深泽把烟盒扔回他怀里，距离太近，佐久间没来得及接，蓝色的盒子轻轻撞上胸口，掉在了他正坐的大腿上。

对面这人终于笑了：“你这话说得跟老烟枪找借口似的。”

佐久间也笑了：“我不可能喜欢的，太苦了。”

“你味觉是小孩儿嘛。”深泽又温和地笑了会儿，说，“下次要抽你把我叫上，大不了你吸吸二手烟就够了。”

“别别，”佐久间赶紧摇头，“ふっか不是在戒烟吗。”

见深泽皱眉，他又补充：“听说纸烟很容易捡起来的，功亏一篑就不好了。”

“你……”

深泽张了张嘴，没把接下来的话说出口。佐久间端起没剩多少的highball，和他放在桌上的酒杯碰了碰，玻璃杯外面攒的冷凝水跟着滚落下来，打在桌上，啪嗒一声。冰化得差不多了，味道变成兑水的可尔比思。他仰脖子一口喝光，剩下一块儿硬糖大小的冰留在他嘴里。

有个细节佐久间没说，那个抽烟的制作人深泽也认识。

不如说最开始其实是靠这个聊上的。制作人点烟前先问了他，深泽桑也抽，佐久间桑该不介意吧？佐久间被灌了点儿酒，思考回路不知道拐去了哪儿，说那家伙戒了，我倒是有抽。他帮制作人把烟点上，打火机是防风的，他不会用，光按几下扳机什么反应也没有。对方只当他喝醉了，笑着接过去，大拇指在打火轮上划过，自己点了烟。

制作人问，深泽桑什么时候戒的？

佐久间说，刚开始，在抽加热型的。

那可没什么意思，对方伸出手臂挂他肩膀上。对吧？

虽说没过肺，烧出来的烟其实也相当呛人。佐久间使劲把熏出来的眼泪憋回去，点了点头。热气进到嘴里，又从牙缝间慢吞吞钻出去。

听说有些作曲家通过抽烟来寻找灵感，那天佐久间这半吊子的竟也得到了启发。手里的烟好不容易烧到了头，他福至心灵：至少在戒烟这事儿上，能尽量让深泽不被干扰。

一部分是因为年纪最长，深泽习惯什么都自己担着。

佐久间跟他只差整两个月，觉得这事儿不太说得过去。在双人舞台排练开始前，他们掏心掏肺聊了天。那之后深泽逐渐开始跟他交心，可没过多久他们的组合就迎来了突变。那家伙又回到了的原来的状态，甚至比原来还严重。佐久间也把组合放在首位，自然无暇顾及深泽。

现在他找到了机会。

制作人开始了第二根，佐久间拿过打火机，这次一下就点燃了。烟头亮起来，又暗下去。

他从来都有个愿望，是希望深泽能更加自由。

5

佐久间其实抽得很少，最开始深泽站在旁边观察过几次，那家伙说个不停，食指和中指夹着滤嘴，任由点燃的烟越烧越短。

是佐久间自己的办事方式。

深泽对他有足够的信任。两年多过去，他不再在意佐久间抽烟，自己也慢慢连电子烟都停了。也不知道佐久间当年买的那条七星烧完没有，买过几次新的。

可这次不一样。佐久间抽了烟，还要和比他们都年轻几岁的搞笑艺人接吻，而这一切都是为了深泽。等他赶到吸烟室为时已晚，佐久间和制作人正把烟头按灭，准备往外走。他走到佐久间旁边，和制作人打了个招呼：“不好意思，受您照顾了。”

制作人挥挥手：“抱歉啊，没调查清楚就擅自安排了。”

“其实……”

“没时间让你抽了，待会儿吧。”

佐久间一把将烟盒按上深泽胸口，他一口气没顺上来，要说的话梗在喉咙里。他只好把烟盒接了，跟在两人后面。路过自动贩卖机时，他买了听佐久间总喝的那种运动饮料，太甜了，他个人不是很喜欢。

他追上去把罐子塞佐久间手里。佐久间染了浅金色的头发长了，头顶冒出了黑色，后脑勺用塑料皮筋扎着个小尾巴。小尾巴晃了一下，头却没转过来，只用明快的语气道了声谢。

“我才该说，”深泽压低声音，“晚上一起吃个饭？我请客。”

小尾巴上下摆了摆。

进会议室前，他打电话订了那家寿司店。打从那天起，他再没和佐久间去过。

节目录到一半深泽就后悔了。搞笑艺人穿的西服格外滑稽，佐久间点个不停的脑袋也相当刺眼。晚上还要一起吃饭，他肯定摆不出什么好脸色。可说出去的话泼出去的水，他只能硬着头皮和佐久间打车去了寿司店。

竟一路无言。

佐久间看起来是累了。一上车就开始闭目养神，扎在脑后的辫子被压扁在座位头枕上。深泽借着余光看过去，他侧脸在背景闪烁的霓虹街景里忽明忽暗。他开始尝试回想这张侧脸衔着烟的样子，却无论如何，脑海里都只浮现出那年在游乐园吸烟处的佐久间。他柔顺的黑发被发箍压得服服帖帖，眼皮垂下来，睫毛好长好长。

从微微张开的嘴里，深泽瞥见他粉色的舌尖。

进店打开菜单佐久间来了精神，光金枪鱼就按不同部位点了五盘。深泽没什么食欲，一边看他把腮帮子鼓得满满的，一边下酒喝。佐久间又点了可尔必思highball，这次深泽换成了乌龙茶兑的。

风卷残云过后佐久间往后一仰，用手臂支撑起上半身，问：“有什么要说的？”

深泽酒喝得差不多了，也没客气：“以后别做这种事儿了。”

佐久间眨眨眼：“什么事儿？”

“综艺效果而已，我自己能解决。”

“ふっか不擅长这种嘛——”

“说了我能行。”

“这我倒没怀疑啦，只是觉得ふっか会不舒服……”

“都是工作而已。”

“可是……”

“别多管闲事了。”

沉默突如其来。那个总被嫌吵的佐久间，节目里再紧张也要说话的佐久间，现在坐在对面，因为他的一句话瞬间安静了下来。深泽觉得好笑，开口继续说话时，自己先被自己冷冰冰的语气吓了一跳。

“还有抽烟那套，别搞了。搞些小动作只会给人留下话柄，有问题当面说。”

“我知道啦，”佐久间竟没反驳，“ふっか也不要一副要哭的样子嘛。”

他无从知道自己现在什么表情，而他能清楚看见佐久间眉毛低垂，嘴角上翘，语气柔软而平静。深泽很快理解了他表情的含义——是大人对小孩的爱，长者对晚辈的爱。是与爱无限接近，又相去甚远的爱。是深泽并不想要的那种爱——与此同时，他明白了自己想要哪种。

原来从二十岁出头的那个冬天开始，他的心就被关在了原地。而罪魁祸首竟还大言不惭，说希望他能更自由。

他怎么能自由？

6

最近他们处在单曲宣传期，少人数的综艺还好说，佐久间一般和深泽不会分到同一组。但音乐节目打歌避无可避，没过两天，佐久间又和深泽在电视台碰上了。后者和向井一起来的，并排在前面走。佐久间站在走廊转角，等两个人身影消失才出来。

“干啥呢？做贼似的。”

他回头一看，是戴了顶毛茸茸渔夫帽的渡边。

“呜哇，”没等他打招呼，渡边又说，“你这黑眼圈也太过分了。”

“啊——最近新番太多，补不过来。”

渡边和他一起往前走，随口问：“前面是深泽？”

佐久间搪塞：“没注意。”

“这样。”

渡边心不在焉地应了，佐久间却有一种被他看穿的感觉。他们到达休息室，刚才见到的两个人已经做起了造型。渡边先一步在深泽旁边坐下，把最靠边的空位留了出来。

不愧是なべ。

这次绝对错不在佐久间。那天和深泽吃完饭出来，两个人站店门口等车。虽说冬天已经到了头，晚上有风的室外还是很冷。佐久间把手揣进衣兜里，摸到一个长条形的玩意儿。拿出来一看，是节目收录前他随手塞的打火机。

他此时此刻最不想看到的东西。

结果从头到尾都是佐久间自己一厢情愿。这次他买的是最便宜那种，透明塑料外壳在灯牌暖黄色的光里显得更廉价了。气还剩着一大半，他把打火机倾过去，又倒回来。质感粘稠的液体缓缓流动，明明他没有点烟，眼睛却被熏得发疼。

一只手过来拿走了它。

他抬眼去看深泽，对方不知道什么时候嘴里多了根皱巴巴的烟，低头用它点燃。挡风的那只手里，分明捏着佐久间白天塞给他的那包七星。

他嗓子粘滞在一起，声音极不顺畅地往外挤：“不是戒了吗？”

深泽鼻子里冒出白气，分不清是烟还是因为寒冷呼出的雾。他注视着白气消失在空气里，才文不对题地问：“你上一次过肺，是我俩去游乐园那次吗。”

佐久间不明白他什么意思。但确实除了第一次抽烟，他再也没有尝试过。他不明不白点了个头，下一秒视线突然被遮蔽，有什么温热的东西压上了他的嘴唇。他定睛一看，视野里只剩下深泽闭着的眼睛。

“？！”

没等他躲，深泽没拿烟的那只手已经固定住了他的后脑勺。手掌发凉，五指张开，食指和中指之间是佐久间有些松掉的辫子。压上来的舌头毫不费力地撬开他的牙关，炽热的气息被吹进喉咙深处。佐久间立马反应过来里面混了烟草和焦油的味道。深泽动作毫不留情，牙齿撞上牙齿，舌尖抵住舌尖。佐久间双膝发软，无处可逃，试图用鼻子获取氧气时，嘴里的烟抓住机会钻进了肺里。

深泽放开了他。他踉跄几步，剧烈咳嗽起来，失去弹力的发圈掉在地上。

“抱歉，”深泽说，“你当是和综艺一个性质吧。”

打歌开始前的休息时间，深泽一直在跟向井几个玩联机游戏，埋头手机，始终没抬头看过佐久间一眼。佐久间觉得莫名其妙，怎么想都是自己比较亏，为什么尴尬的反而是深泽？这家伙说是让佐久间当成综艺节目，可搞笑艺人可没亲完就躲，更没伸舌头。

说来也巧，隔周佐久间跟渡边两个人上节目，那天和他亲了的搞笑艺人的组合刚好是常规嘉宾。庆功宴去了烤肉店，他们几个二十多岁的座位被分在一起，组合两个人就坐他俩对面，共用一个烤盘。

生啤、关西人、漫才组合这三个词加起来有多能炒热气氛，他们算是见识到了。时间没过十点，连渡边都被起哄出来做了个一发艺。要换平时佐久间肯定会帮忙拦着，可他两杯酒下肚，越喝越安静，只剩拍手鼓掌的份儿。

酒这东西真奇怪，心情好的时候想喝，心情不好的时候更想喝。他第三杯喝到一半，稀里糊涂被人叫了名字。他扶着渡边肩膀晃晃悠悠地站起来，头撞进了谁的怀里。定睛一看，是刚才还坐在对面的搞笑艺人。

其实在亲了的那期综艺之前他们就合作过。但一般都坐着，看不出身高。他相方块头也大，一起说漫才的时候显得他好像很娇小。那次佐久间第一次跟他站一块儿，对方得弯腰才能亲到他。现在他们又站到一起，佐久间醉醺醺地想，还是深泽身高更合适。

不知道谁起哄：“再亲一个——”

这下跟节目不一样，除了让这群醉鬼吼得再大声点儿，没别的作用。可他多了想确认的东西，便仰起脑袋，自己先凑了上去。

7

先在走廊上目击到佐久间扒着墙壁拐角偷看，又在化妆时注意到深泽总往这边偷瞄，渡边根本不想承认自己跟这两个家伙同年出生，甚至他俩还年长几个月。

他多少能猜到理由——深泽那家伙意外的好懂。平时胡闹个没完，心情一差就闭上了嘴。要是保持沉默的时间超过十分钟，基本能判定他正在发火。作为朋友倒没什么意见，可那家伙能不能考虑考虑场合？一个谈话综艺，后半段这人就没说过话。渡边坐他旁边，有几次都想用题板把他脸遮上。偶像的皮笑肉不笑在地上波播出时全都该被打上马赛克。

不就是佐久间和人亲了吗？又不是没亲过。

虽然由渡边来说有点儿那什么，深泽有点儿保护过头的意思，连那家伙抽个烟都要操心。每次佐久间陪别人抽烟回来，深泽都会闹上几分钟别扭，不说话，或者话说得更大声。

这下倒好，转天回来俩人就成了这样。哦，渡边察觉。深泽这次终于宣泄出来了。

和佐久间一起参加的庆功宴上，那家伙又被怂恿和那天的搞笑艺人亲一个。渡边是真不理解两个大男人亲亲有什么好让人激动的，但酒精有让无聊变得有趣的神奇魔力，他跟着“呼——”了一声，兴冲冲掏出手机照相，顺手就发给了深泽。

深泽秒回：？

渡边又看了眼照片，只想夸自己一声摄影鬼才。角度自下而上，背景刚好是烤肉店的顶灯，光线穿过佐久间蓬松的头发，形成一小片细碎的光斑。光斑里，他和搞笑艺人的嘴唇再次贴在了一起。

深泽这人居然第二句给他发：收录结束了？顺利吗？

佐久间已经坐回了旁边，继续闷头喝酒，好像刚才发生的一切都与他无关。渡边跟他扯了两句有的没的，他倒是哼哼唧唧应了，可连自己杯子被渡边趁机换成了冰水也没发现。这是醉得相当厉害了。工作相关的桌席上，渡边还是第一次见他喝成这样。

渡边问他：“困了？”

佐久间乖乖点头：“有一点。”

他拍拍自己大腿：“睡会儿吧。”

“诶？”对方呼呼笑了两下，“なべ这是怎么啦——”

“当我没说。”

“别别别！”

佐久间赶紧躺了过来，渡边往他眼睛上盖了张毛巾遮光。他道了声谢，呼吸很快沉静了下去。

渡边掏出手机给深泽发消息：来接人。

深泽又秒回：？

渡边：你不来他们就去喝二摊了，先说清楚，我可不去。

深泽：在哪儿？

渡边扶着佐久间出了烤肉店，门口站着个全副武装的深泽。他脸埋在印满LOGO的围巾里，戴黑色口罩和细框眼镜。对方竟透过雾蒙蒙的镜片认出了他们，上来打了个招呼。

旁边的经纪人一脸莫名其妙：“你怎么来了？”

“找佐久间有事，二摊你自己去吧。”

“什么二摊？”

深泽瞪了渡边一眼，但佐久间的胳膊此时已经挂他肩上了。

渡边面不改色地扯了个谎：“这家伙刚好在附近，让他过来帮忙。”

“这样啊，那我先走了，辛苦二位。”

“辛苦辛苦——”

目送经纪人离开，深泽又盯着渡边看了会儿，张了张嘴，没把话说出来。

“ふっか怎么在这儿？”佐久间不知道什么时候醒了。

“……我刚好在附近，过来帮なべ送你。”

渡边没忍住噗嗤一声笑了出来，幸好佐久间喝多了没注意。

“吼——第一次见打车来接人的。”

“啊？我回去了。”

“等等——”佐久间不知道从哪儿来了力气，另一只手环上去抱住了深泽的腰，“妖怪哪里跑！”

“知道了知道了要被你勒死了啊！”

你们不是在吵架吗？把人骗来的渡边装作不认识扭成一团的两个二十八岁，头也不回地钻上了刚到的出租车。

8

喝醉了的佐久间跟长他身上了似的，一路都扭着深泽的腰。中途还顶着他髋关节睡着了，一抬脑袋，脑门儿上红了一圈，仔细看还能看出座椅的纹路。深泽稍微想喘口气，把他手臂往外挪了挪，这家伙居然凑上来抱得更紧了。他很快放弃抵抗，把人半扶半扛地领回了自己家。

一进玄关开了灯，佐久间竟恢复了点儿意识，喊着流氓变态就要往外跑。深泽赶紧把门关了，让邻居听见他可真解释不清楚。

佐久间靠坐在门背后，伸手去摆弄关上的门锁，没多久就手腕搭在门把手上，又没声儿了。深泽帮他把鞋脱了，把人扶到沙发上，倒了杯水放他面前。等他找到醒酒药出来，杯里的水竟一滴都没剩下，他只好又去倒了一杯，这次找了根吸管。

“佐久间桑，”深泽拍拍他，“吃了药再睡。”

“啊——”

佐久间乖乖把嘴张开了。深泽把药片放进去，手指无可避免地擦过他的嘴唇。

他呼呼了两声：“流氓——”

深泽懒得理他，端起水杯，捏住吸管送到他嘴前。他一口气喝了一半，吃完药又倒了——倒在了深泽腿上。

他好气又好笑：“不是说我流氓吗？”

“嘿嘿——”佐久间眯起眼睛笑了，“今天不亲了吗？”

“……”

这家伙换了个姿势躺平了，眼睛闭着，睫毛轻轻在抖。深泽叹了口气，伸手捂住他嘟起来的嘴，亲了下自己手背。刘海掉下来，扫过佐久间因为酒精而泛红的脸颊。

“我和某些人不一样，”深泽说，“是不会亲自己不喜欢的人的。”

竟换这人委屈了，睁开眼睛看他：“可我喜欢康二呀，也喜欢阿部酱、凉太……当然还有ふっか。”

深泽没说话，使劲捏了一下他鼻子，两侧鼻翼很快红了起来。

“干嘛啦！”

“蠢货。”

“诶？”

“起来，给我刷牙去。”

佐久间这次自己站了起来，可走路还摇摇晃晃的。深泽把新的牙刷从柜子里拿出来扔给他，自己洗澡去了。等他出来，佐久间已经在沙发上缩成一团睡着了。深泽找了张毛毯给他盖了上去。

这家伙睫毛真的很长。

第二天起来佐久间果然不记得昨晚的事儿了。他在沙发上正坐，哑着嗓子跟刚从卧室出来的深泽道歉，声音倒一如既往的大：“真的添麻烦了！”

“一大早你就很吵……”

“对不起！”

深泽挠挠睡乱的头发，倒了杯水递给他：“头疼？”

他飞快站起来，踉跄了一下，又很快站直用双手接了：“不疼不疼，就是有点晕。”

深泽哦了一声，转身要去刷牙，听见佐久间在后面小心翼翼地问：“我没说什么胡话吧？”这家伙上次说话这么小声可能还得追溯到背书包上学的时候，他居然还有点儿怀念。

深泽实话实说：“你说我是流氓。”

“啊、”

“还要我亲你。”

“啊！”

佐久间脸唰一下红到了脖子。

“想起来了？”

“抱歉……”他低下了头，“我只记得我又亲了……”

现在深泽听见那搞笑艺人的名字就耳朵疼，赶紧打断他：“没事儿，你酒品差又不是一天两天了。”

“那我得出结论了吗昨天？”

“什么结论？”

“和ふっか的嘴唇比起来谁更有弹性。”

“……”

这人绝对故意的吧？他难以置信地瞪了佐久间一眼，对方眼神游移，脸还红着，不如说比刚才更红了。

“啊————”

深泽大叫一声，走上去用尽全力拍了一下他顶着两种颜色头发的脑袋。

“好痛！”

“肯定我赢啊！你这混蛋！”

9

喝酒误事喝酒误事。

佐久间站在深泽家洗手池前，镜柜开着，柜子里面和柜门背后都是镜子，从正侧两面完整映出他有些浮肿的脸。镜柜里摆了手动剃须刀和剃须泡沫，一堆虽然叫不出名字但可能在渡边那儿见过的护肤品，可以直立放置的牙膏，电动牙刷，和一个里面插着把软毛牙刷的牙杯。

他盯着塑料材质的牙杯看了会儿，觉得脸有点儿烧。

“干站着干嘛呢。”

深泽站在旁边拿走了牙杯，抽出牙刷递给他。佐久间怔怔接了，看他把杯子接满水，漱了个口，很自然地把还剩一大半水的杯子也递了过来。他赶紧用空着的左手接了，深泽把电动牙刷拿下来挤好牙膏，嗡嗡嗡地开始刷牙。

佐久间这才开始漱口。镜子里两个人的肩膀靠得很近，近到他稍微动下手臂，衣服就会擦过深泽毛茸茸的家居服。深泽没注意到似的，把牙膏也递给他。这下他没手接了，手忙脚乱地把牙刷换到左手，发现加上牙杯一只手拿不下，又灰溜溜换回右手。

深泽单手把牙膏盖打开，帮他把牙膏挤上了。

“呜哇……”

佐久间看着白色刷毛上的白色牙膏，握着牙刷杆的手指是红的，镜子里自己的脸也是红的。

深泽把嘴里泡沫吐了，说：“愣着干啥。”

他语气柔软，含着笑意。佐久间没敢看他现在什么表情，动作僵硬地开始刷牙。没过多久电动牙刷停了，深泽从他手里拿过牙杯漱口，又接满了才递回来。

佐久间口齿不清地道了个谢。

深泽没走，站在原地叫了他一声：“佐久间。”

“嗯？”

“昨天晚上我想清楚了，果然还是没资格限制你抽烟。”

他鼓着满嘴泡泡，在镜子里与深泽对视。

“该怎么办事你肯定考虑过的，事实上对我帮助也很大。”

佐久间眨眨眼。

“接下来也请多指教了。”

深泽轻轻碰了碰他弯起的手肘。他不知道该如何回应，只能点了点头。

这家伙真该看看镜子里自己什么表情。

佐久间没有东西需要收拾，套上外套就能走人。他站在玄关，跟送出来的深泽又说了声抱歉。

“都说没事儿了。”深泽摆摆手。突然他想起了什么，从进门柜子的第一层抽屉里拿出包蓝色外壳的烟：“这我挺早之前抽剩的，你拿去吧，现在我也抽不上。”

佐久间接了，还没来得及放进口袋里，深泽又说：“可能比七星呛点儿，你自己别抽，拿去分别人就得了。”

他这才把盒子拿近了看，上面分明印着WINSTON几个字母。

“啊。”佐久间愣了一下，问，“ふっか一直抽的都是这个？”

深泽点头。

“从刚开始抽烟的时候？”

“对啊，我意外很专情的。”

“啊、哦。我走了，拜拜。”

他把烟盒塞进口袋里，转身开门。深泽家的锁他没见过，第一下没能打开。深泽上来帮他，手刚放在锁上就一下停住了，抬头问他：“你问这个干什么？”

佐久间往后退了一步：“什、什么都没有。”

深泽没了开锁的打算，站直了跟他对视：“那你干嘛脸红？”

佐久间干笑两下，摸了摸自己的脸：“有、有吗？”

深泽凑上来，没等他反应，伸手从他包里把烟盒拿了出来。他们距离很近，深泽垂下视线端详手里的烟，睫毛清晰可见。突然他笑了一下，声带的震动就像贴着耳朵传过来，过电一般，佐久间没忍住肩膀一跳。

“包装是挺像的。”

“哈诶？”

“哇，声音真大。”

佐久间再躲就只能钻墙角里了。

“认错了？”深泽还盯着他，接着说，“以为我抽的是七星？”

“……”

“去游乐园那天？”

“呃、”

“佐久……”

“对啊我就是以为你抽才买的！”佐久间举手投降，又小声补充，“但前辈真的有推荐……”

“牌子都不认识的菜鸡还是别抽了。”

“也没必要……”说成这样吧。要说的话被打断在一半，他感到身后一空，本来贴在墙上的背被手臂紧紧环住，下一秒深泽的头就埋进了他脖子中间，耳朵贴在他脸颊上。佐久间脸已经快烧起来了，居然还能感觉到他耳朵的热度。他加大了手上的力气，就好像不这么做话就没法儿从身体里挤出来那样。

“我最开始就不该把烟给你。”

佐久间笑了，回抱住他：“不是ふっか的错啦。”

深泽使劲摇了摇头，蹭得他脸好痒：“我会负上责任好好说出我喜欢你的，你也赶紧承认从头到尾都是我的错好吗。”

因果关系变得乱七八糟。可深泽身体的颤抖随着体温传过来，佐久间张开手指摩挲了一下他的背，发现自己的手也在发抖。有什么比冬日阳光还柔软的东西，从心脏一点一点漫上来，漫过胸口，漫过喉咙。他低下头，鼻尖蹭过深泽的脖颈。

“是为了ふっか哦，从最开始就是。”

蓝色的烟盒掉在地面上，啪嗒一声。

0

点燃的火苗，呼出的烟雾，修长手指间的白色滤嘴。

不是只有一个人被留下的冬天。

End（2021.01.21）


	2. 屋台金鱼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *健全现背ABO paro，Alpha fk/Beta sk  
> *Omega kj注意  
> *9k

#  ****# 屋台金鱼** **

1

在新体制最开始的舞台，对气味最不敏感的佐久间被分到了有目黑和向井的休息室。

原来六人组合里一个Omega也没有，在他们事务所反而是件稀奇事儿。正因如此，在舞台之类的长期活动期间，他们就派上了用场。这儿又分化出了个Alpha呀，那儿又有个Omega抑制剂用完了呀，诸如此类。

他们可以说擅长应对Omega，也可以说毫无经验。所以向井刚加入时，Alpha的岩本、深泽和渡边尤其迷茫。如果表演中Omega发热了怎么办？总不能几个Alpha拿着话筒在台上大打出手吧。听目黑说，原来他们团内轮流对Omega进行临时标记。总由同一个人来标记就成团内恋爱了，真有这事儿再议。

这位最年轻的Alpha接着说，我先负责一段时间吧，等各位适应了再轮换。啊，Raul也可以先学着。

佐久间边刷牙边看向井把脖子露出来，让目黑从背后咬住他。目黑低头时刘海垂下来挡住眼睛，只露出一截漂亮的鼻子线条埋在他颈间。佐久间牙还没刷完，两个人已经完事儿了，向井蹦蹦跳跳蹭到旁边，从他手里接过他们共用的牙膏。

佐久间漱完口问：“康二是什么味道的？”

向井含着牙刷口齿不清，目黑替他回答：“小时候吃的橘子硬糖的感觉。”

佐久间凑近向井还露在外面的脖子，现在已经被贴上了阻隔贴。他从背后抱了抱向井，说：“应该会很甜吧。”

2

第一个和目黑开始轮换的是深泽。他很久没有临时标记过Omega，最开始疼得向井嗷了一声。他赶紧道了声抱歉，小心翼翼地把自己的信息素注射进去。临时标记时旁边还有个别的Alpha守着是非常奇怪的体验，目黑凑上来按了按向井的腺体，像个餐厅主厨那样说，嗯，差不多了。

深泽撕开一张新的阻隔贴帮向井贴好。向井转过来说：“ふっかさん，下次也拜托了。”

在增员前，向井和他们几个就很熟了。最开始发现深泽是Alpha时，向井非常惊讶，说深泽是自己见过的最不像Alpha的Alpha。性格温柔，说话还软，看起来也没什么好胜心。就连信息素的味道都跟柔顺剂似的，不仔细闻根本辨别不出来。深泽不知道这是在夸还是在贬，只能礼节性地说声多谢。

“那深泽君，接下来咱们就按周来吧。”

他看了眼说话的目黑，点了点头。目黑是个彻头彻尾的帅哥，连信息素都是薰衣草味。刚进他们休息室时，深泽花了几秒钟才适应过来。橘子糖的果味混合着薰衣草花香，还有没擦干净的阻隔贴的辛辣，说实话现在他嘴里剩下的味道非常糟糕。他起身要走，在门口和佐久间撞了个正着。

“啊，ふっか，怎么样？”

“还行，能开始轮换了。”

“很厉害嘛！”

面前的Beta用高高在上的语气夸了他。深泽还没来得及吐槽，手里就被塞了罐微糖咖啡。“刚才按错了，送你啦。”说完佐久间便掀开帘子回了休息室，从背后传来他拖很长的叫向井名字的声音。

咖啡还有点烫手，深泽把罐子在左右手交换几次，才停下脚步把它打开。热咖啡顺着舌头流入喉咙，苦而甜的小小浪潮将所有味道都冲进了胃里。有卖这种咖啡热饮的自动贩卖机在这栋楼里只有一台，而且专卖罐装咖啡。没法儿喝苦的佐久间到底知不知道呢。

3

两场舞台的间隙，佐久间和目黑因为工作去了韩国。

他和目黑一个房间。回酒店前已经聊够了工作的话题，两人洗漱完躺在床上，目黑也不知道是不是在同他说话，黑暗中突然开了口。

“佐久间君是我见过最厉害的Beta了。”

“原来目黑是有性别刻板印象的类型？”

“是说真的很尊敬你啊。”

“开玩笑开玩笑，谢谢。目黑在Alpha中也很厉害哦。”

“佐久间君其实看不上Alpha吧？”

“呜哇，真直接。”

“也不能说是看不上……”目黑那边的被窝沙沙几声，应该是他坐了起来，声音从稍高点儿的地方传来，“该说是怜悯吗？”

佐久间朝他转过身：“没有好点儿的词？”

“那就是怜悯了啊。”

“不是不是。我有觉得羡慕哦，像漫画里那样，命运级别的邂逅！之类的。我从来没闻到过信息素的味道，很憧憬这种呢。”

“那深泽君呢？”

“嗯？”

“我听翔太君说的，你闻到过深泽君的味道。”

“啊……你跟翔太关系还真好。”

“多谢。”

透过两张床中间面板微弱的亮光，佐久间看见目黑的轮廓面朝这边，一动不动。这是不说就不让人睡安稳觉的意思了。佐久间叹了口气坦白：“只有那一次。”

那是佐久间刚满二十岁没多久。舞台期间他和渡边分到同个房间，休演日后者有事回了东京。大清早佐久间被一阵急促的敲门声吵醒，开门一看，是住同一层的小Jr。对方哭得眼睛都睁不开了，说同屋的笠原状态不对劲。小Jr还没到分化的年纪，佐久间大概猜到什么情况，抓起一管抑制剂去了他们房间。

果不其然笠原进了发热期。他赶紧让小Jr锁好门，刚拔掉抑制剂的盖子，笠原就冲过来将他撞翻在了另一张床上。佐久间的手臂被狠狠撞上床沿，装有抑制剂的针管不知道飞去了哪里。笠原什么也听不见，一心往他身上蹭，佐久间低头一看，刚才走得慌张，穿成了渡边的外套。他费了好大劲才把外套脱掉扔远，笠原很快冲了过去，像鱼缸里一尾看到饵食的金鱼。

在小Jr的帮助下佐久间找到抑制剂，趁笠原把外套塞到身下的时机打进了他脖子里。听渡边说过，他的信息素是香皂味的。佐久间从没闻到过，更想象不出香皂的味道能让Omega失控到这个程度。他把外套从笠原怀里抽出来，袖子上印了两条杠的运动衫被眼泪和体液弄得湿乎乎的。

他把笠原扶到床上，让小Jr打水简单擦了擦，又把被子盖好。笠原已经睡着了，蜷成一团，暴露在空气中的腺体仍然肿胀，真让他想起红色金鱼的脑袋。佐久间嘱咐完小Jr做好换气，午饭前都别开门，自己拎着外套准备先回屋睡个回笼觉，起来了再去给渡边买件新的。

佐久间回到房间，在关上门的前一秒，一个身影突然跟着他闪了进来。看清来人他松了口气，问：“ふっか，怎么了？”

深泽一言不发地把门关好，盯着他咬牙切齿地说：“Beta就是麻烦。”

Beta是最省心的类型了吧？佐久间还没来得及把疑问说出口，脖子就被深泽狠狠咬了一口，疼痛使他打了个激灵。炙热的舌尖滚过他平坦的颈部皮肤，紧接着一道凉滑的触感爬上来，不知道是他的血还是教科书里有写的Alpha信息素。笠原脖子上见过的那条小小金鱼摆动红色的尾巴从他脑海角落游过，摇摇晃晃，一直游到深泽呼出的气息里。滚烫的气息里混合着血和柔顺剂的气味。

佐久间第一次闻到了信息素的味道。

4

自新桥演舞场的公演开始，和Raul同休息室的深泽和岩本多了个新任务。

Raul分化成Alpha的进程得比想象中快。虽然他学得也快，偶尔还是不可避免地控制不住自己的信息素。他们已经尽最大可能把距离隔开，可Raul的柠檬味仍然时不时飘到佐久间他们休息室。佐久间那家伙也是，因为总和向井贴在一起，毫不自知地带着满身橘子糖味晃来晃去。几个Alpha只能暂时增加了对向井临时标记的频率，改成一周两次。顺便一提渡边因为洁癖太严重所以没有参加。本人说：“我死也不会舔这么Alpha臭的腺体！”

还好现在小孩儿倒是习惯了他们几个的信息素，甚至会夸渡边很香。本来他们准备等公演结束再把临时标记的频率改回去，可向井的腺体有点儿受不住了，肿到每次贴阻隔贴都叫疼。深泽和岩本商量，决定把这个时间提前一周。

结果就这几天出了事。

他和岩本得知消息赶到时，目黑正抱着瑟瑟发抖的向井贴在门边，空气中的柠檬味酸得他们眼睛发疼。向井脖子上的阻隔贴换了新的，撕下来的外壳皱巴巴地躺在走廊中央。他一看见两人出现，刚止住的眼泪又哐地掉了下来。目黑环抱住他的脑袋，示意他别再试图说话，用下巴点了点旁边的浴室：“佐久间君把自己和Raul反锁在里面了。”

岩本把门踹开，浴室蒸汽哗啦一下喷涌而出，周围一时间白茫茫一片。他们过了会儿才看清里面情况：佐久间被抵在浴缸角落，手臂环住小孩儿的背，一下一下轻轻地拍。开到最大的花洒砸在他们身上，深泽冒着水幕把水龙头关掉，听见佐久间在反复念叨着什么，像句咒语。

凑近后他听清了，几年前，佐久间对他说过一模一样的话。唯一的区别是，完全分化成Alpha的深泽做到了最后。那时这个Beta的手指死死扣住他的背，语气却是宁静的。

“没事儿啦。”

佐久间说，没事儿啦。

5

佐久间脖子上的伤口结痂掉了，留下两道疤。痕迹的位置离之前深泽留下的很近，一浅一深并排着，浅的已经淡到基本看不出来了。在新桥演舞场深泽给他处理伤口时说：你闻不到就别凑热闹。佐久间被酒精弄得正疼，也来了气：“为什么我要被这么说啊？”

“什么时候该离Alpha远一点，你还没长记性呢？”

难得听深泽语气这么重，佐久间没接上话。过了几秒钟，深泽才把沾了药粉的棉签轻轻擦在他伤口上，低声添了句，抱歉。

或许有一部分源于负罪感，Raul突然开始十分亲近佐久间了。本来就乖巧可爱的小孩儿，在佐久间面前变得像个大型金毛幼犬，毛发蓬松，绕着圈汪汪乱跑。Raul和向井也很快恢复如初，可那之后多少变得对Omega有些惧怕，在节目里与其他组的Omega碰上了都会迅速缩到后面。

有天在休息室，Raul突然跑到佐久间旁边问：“听说只要信息素浓度够高，Beta也能闻到呢，佐久间君那天有闻到我吗？”

看着他亮晶晶的眼睛，佐久间不好意思地摇了摇头。

“那还是只有ふっかさん被闻到过嘛！好狡猾！”

情报多半是目黑透露的。坐对面的深泽听见自己名字，从手机里抬起头来，说：“没闻过我信息素才是损失好吗。”

“什么嘛，ふっかさん明明是鱼干味的。”

“那是你当时对Alpha生理性排斥！现在没有了吧！”

“诶——原来ふっか是鱼干味的哦。”

“你也别一副接受的样子啊！你闻过的吧！”

佐久间歪歪头：“时间太久记不清了。”

“好啦好啦，”坐深泽旁边的向井打圆场，“ふっかさん很好闻的哦，是让人安心的味道。”

“看吧！呜哇又要死！”

深泽正和向井玩联机游戏，又把视线移回了手机上。最近其他几个Alpha都忙，照顾向井的任务落在了他一个人头上。他们肩膀贴着肩膀，虽然佐久间闻不到，但两个人的味道一定混合在了一起。

6

向井因为舞台去了大阪。深泽没了饭友，过上了工作睡觉两点一线的生活。Raul已经基本分化成Alpha，甚至可以单独去找向井了。他往群聊里发了向井脖子的照片，找哥哥们要表扬：看，我做的不错吧。

深泽太阳穴一跳。上个月临时标记了向井太多次，即便是Raul，也是别的Alpha。他手指停在键盘上，最后发了个敷衍的表情。学生时代岩本就说过他不像Alpha，没有领地意识。现在深泽知道了，自己也是被荷尔蒙支配的其中一员。

说起来最近佐久间不再那么黏向井了，深泽在场的时候，甚至会下意识和向井拉开距离。去年主演舞台佐久间与他聊了很多，其中一个是：有时候我觉得Alpha和Omega过分依赖信息素了，会忽略一些显而易见的东西。

很显然，深泽对向井表现出了占有欲，并且先被佐久间发现了。他把手机扔到一旁，翻了个身将脸埋进枕头里。

被深泽伪标记的当天晚上佐久间发了烧。第二天还有舞台，深泽带他挂了急诊。深泽抓着他没有插输液针头的那只手，却不知道该说什么，只能将额头贴在他手背上。明明怎么看都是只男人的手，可从指尖开始蔓延的红色却使深泽想起长尾的金鱼，脆弱、柔软，该被放在增氧的鱼缸里精心饲养。

眼前光线突然被遮蔽，紧接着深泽感受到了头顶压上来的重量，有点硌，是佐久间把下巴搁在了他头上。

佐久间说，因为是ふっか，所以我没事儿的。

深泽猛地抬头看他，头顶吃了一记钝疼。面前佐久间捂住被撞到的下巴，又腾出一只手揉揉他脑袋，噗嗤一下笑了。佐久间指尖发凉，很轻地掠过他的头皮。

就像他从没抓到过的，浅红色长尾的金鱼。

作为一个Alpha，对于如何关怀Omega深泽无师自通，可从没人教他如何去呵护一个Beta——更何况对象是佐久间。对方轻松谅解了一切，只留深泽一个人怀抱着无以言说的感情无处可去。仿佛一把鱼饵投进空空如也的水槽，它们浮在水面，吸水膨胀，最后无力地沉在爬满绿藻的池底。

二十岁那时候他下意识与佐久间保持了距离，没过多久就被泷泽座长看穿了。聚会上佐久间被多灌了几杯酒，座长抓住机会，煽动他和深泽亲一个表示和好。佐久间一口答应，顶着因为酒精通红的脸凑了过来。深泽眼疾手快地捂住了嘴。

他求饶：“泷泽君，大家不会想……”

“那ふっか想怎么样？”

佐久间打断他，呼出的气息使他手背发痒。他想当成一切都没有发生，想不受信息素摆弄，想单纯只做朋友。可这些愿望佐久间早已为他实现，他看着对方近在咫尺的眼睛，想通了为什么自己仍有迟疑。

他想知道，如何拥有一个Beta。

深泽认命地移开手掌，飞快亲了佐久间一下。他闻到烤肉味、酒味，还有很淡很淡的，柔顺剂的清香。

六月底，团里三个Beta的时间表空白撞上了同一个周末。正好轮到深泽补临时标记，几个人一拍即合，决定一起去大阪给向井一个惊喜。去程的新干线佐久间坐深泽旁边，一落座就开始查今年USJ有什么新活动——明天阿部要去前辈的活动见学，深泽、佐久间和宫舘忠于自己欲望，选择了主题公园。

他看着佐久间低头刷手机的侧脸说，这次标记之后，我准备歇一段时间。

“诶？”佐久间抬头看过来，“功能障碍了？”

深泽一把拍上他脑袋：“才不是啊！”

“你们的事我不懂啦——”佐久间整理好乱掉的刘海，把搭在腿上的颈枕架到自己脖子上，往后一躺，闭上眼睛继续说，“只要按ふっか的节奏来就好了。”

“谢了。”

深泽说完，也闭上眼躺进椅子里。今天他们还没跟别的Alpha和Omega见面，佐久间身上只有他常用的洗发水香味。三名新成员加入后，像现在这样佐久间没有信息素味道的状态，似乎是今年来第一次。他睁开眼往右看，新干线已经发车，背后车窗亮光闪烁，佐久间侧脸的轮廓逐渐变得模糊，好像下一秒就会消失不见。

深泽往车窗方向靠了靠，缓慢将手臂放在了他们中间的扶手上。

7

去年舞台开始前，佐久间和深泽去过一次USJ。他们一人背一个爆米花桶，充分享受了主题公园。不知不觉间天色暗下去，第二天还有最终彩排，他们往园区出口走，路上经过个没人排队的设施——是坐在车上单纯欣赏特效影像的项目，连身高不够的小朋友也能乘坐。两人都意犹未尽，约定这真是最后一个，坐完就走。

能容纳四个人的车内，他们并肩在第一排落座。小车很快驶入黑暗中，不出两秒，视野所及之处又布满了星光。佐久间看往右侧天顶的一颗行星，它颜色变换，旋转不停，随小车的行进而越变越大。他看向深泽，想说这个和你的脑袋真像，没成想竟在黑暗中与深泽对上了目光。明明连车的四周都装了音响，背景音乐将他们包围，可那个瞬间佐久间却觉得自己真像飘浮在太空，真空吞噬了一切声音，调侃的话被掐灭在他突然绷紧的嗓子里。深泽眼中模糊的光影闪烁。

好像世界上只剩他们两个人。

从设施出来深泽说，刚才坐后面那个Alpha信息素居然是炸鸡味的，我还以为有谁把吃的带进来了。原来是因为这个才看我。佐久间松了口气，嗓子跟着松懈下来，空落落的。

第二天最终彩排时多了个和之前排练不一样的情况，剧场为了加湿，内侧的幕布浸满了水。深泽饰演的Eric穿皮鞋，稍微走得急点儿就会打滑。导演调整了一下站位，把佐久间的角色Norman换到了Eric上场路线的尽头。这一幕重新开始，Eric上台，轻轻扶了Norman一下，像一个敷衍的拥抱。导演说，OK，很自然。

深泽手还扶在他身上，说，正式上场就拜托了。然后拉开距离，又变回了Eric。

而佐久间还是佐久间。

仿佛昨日黑暗中的重现，他看不清表情，听不见声音，更无法闻到信息素的味道。那时深泽的膝盖擦过他的，又飞快移开，如同现在他触碰又收回的手。可对方的体温确确实实透过衣服传了过来，残留在皮肤内侧，这次在剧场嘈杂的空气中，终于成功被点燃。

可他该是Norman，是队友，是从未闻到过信息素的Beta，唯独不该是佐久间。

看完向井舞台，他们几个在休息室等他出现。给完惊喜之后深泽朝向井招招手，后者便乖巧地把挂在脖子上的毛巾扯掉，露出刚洗完澡还没贴阻隔贴的腺体。深泽从背后靠近，刘海扫过向井的锁骨。

佐久间还举着拍视频的手机，突然一只手过来按掉了录像键。没等他反应过来，脑袋又被摸了一把。宫舘说，别愣着。

“抱歉，”佐久间看向手里停下的视频，“我越来越不明白了。”

宫舘问：“嫉妒了？”

即使是佐久间总夸“让鼓膜欢欣鼓舞”的声音，说得这么直截了当还是让他有点耳朵发疼。佐久间看看宫舘，又看看刚临时标记完的深泽，后者正低头撕开一张新的阻隔贴，指尖捻过防护膜，贴布的其中一个角掉下来，黏住他突出的食指关节。如果换作原来，佐久间会说，只是希望ふっか能更自由。但现在的确有什么不一样了。现在深泽会将信息素注入到成员体内，而佐久间……

“或许吧。”他回答。

8

岩本赶回排练室时，没忍住皱了皱鼻子。他拜托工作人员把他们中间的Omega扶出去，渡边跟在后面拍了拍他的肩，也出去了。

窗户已经被打开，炎炎夏日的空气渐渐卷走信息素的刺鼻气味。窗边团内三个Beta围着向井，扇风的扇风，递水的递水。佐久间注意到他来了，点了个头，把视线移向房间另一边。角落里目黑环着Raul，朝他露出一个苦笑。唯独深泽不在。

岩本大概猜到发生了什么。

进入七月一切像被按了加速键。被告知出道，准备演唱会，还有社长过世。岩本和深泽被泷泽副社长叫过去帮忙，每天脑袋都沾不了枕头。岩本肌肉量掉了些，深泽更严重。他的脸以肉眼可见的速度消瘦下去，连渡边都过来问他，最近有好好吃饭吗？

四个Alpha的主演电视剧也很快开拍，这次是他们在日程中挤时间回来排练，过两天就是期盼已久的东蛋。前不久向井还进了发热期，除了深泽没人抽得开身，两个人缺席了拍摄现场的油管企划。Raul慢吞吞挪过来，如果他长了耳朵，一定是耷拉着的。“对不起，”他小声说，“因为太久没见康二君，我闹过头了。”

目黑说：“我也有错。”

两个垂着脑袋的Alpha被岩本依次摸了一把。“我跟他聊聊。”他说。

没过多久深泽和渡边回来了。深泽递给Raul一瓶可乐，又说了点儿什么。小孩儿看不见的耳朵慢慢立了起来。岩本等他们聊完，上去跟深泽说，晚上一起吃饭。

对方拍拍他的肩，说：“正想找你呢。”

他们去了熟悉的居酒屋。半杯啤酒下肚，深泽开了口。

“我差一点就标记了康二。”他拇指和食指捏在一起，“就差这么一点。”

岩本着实吃了一惊，只能说：“你临时标记太多次了，是有可能。”

“抱歉，我以为能处理好。”

一涉及到这方面的问题，深泽从来都有些钻牛角尖。岩本说：“别太勉强，休息一段时间吧。”

“嗯，其实我上个月就想歇会儿了。”

他端酒杯的手一顿：“但没跟我说？”

“啊，もっさん闹别扭了？”

面前这家伙居然今天第一次笑了，白天排练室剑拔弩张的空气仿佛是场幻觉。深泽真的瘦了很多，本就明显的下颚线条绷得更紧了，颌底不自然地凹陷下去，形成一个小小的弧度。

“你啊，”岩本叹了口气，“多依靠一下别人吧。”

对方的笑容僵在脸上。过了几秒，他才喃喃道：“即使是Alpha？”

“即使是Alpha。”岩本重复一遍。

“……”

深泽端起酒杯，表情藏在倾倒的杯口后面。

岩本觉得自己是明白的。对Omega结合热的恐惧，Alpha大抵都有，而深泽的恐惧有一部分来源于佐久间。它和别的什么混杂在一起，使他僵在原地，动弹不得。

从双人舞台开始，深泽和佐久间之间的氛围有点不一样了。按本人的说法，是深入聊了天，终于理解了对方。岩本自然看过，有天他独自一人见学，结束后去了后台。狭窄的休息室里有蝴蝶兰、小熊玩偶，和柔顺剂味道的信息素。

他在佐久间身旁落座，信息素的味道竟变浓了，而来源分明是佐久间的脖子。他抬头问茶几对面的深泽：“怎么有你味道？”

深泽很快摆手：“我什么都没做。”

Alpha对自己的信息素并不敏感，深泽多半闻不到。或许只是因为刚才舞台谢幕时他们例行交换了一个拥抱，两个人的脖子贴得很近而已。可深泽说完就伸手摸了摸自己的脸，顺手把食指抵在了鼻子下方。佐久间诶了一声，没再说话。

岩本把目光落在深泽身上：“这样————”

对方耳朵唰一下红了，极小声地说：“真没有。”

我明白的，岩本想。因为ふっか是胆小鬼嘛。

9

第二天佐久间刚进排练室就被深泽叫住了：“有事要跟你说。”

他四下一看，自己到得太早，周围只有他们两个人。再看深泽，头发上还留着圈帽子压出的形状，似乎也刚到不久。佐久间点点头，说：“明天就出道发表了，要不要趁这之前去逛逛？”

“今、今天？”

“嗯，附近寺庙正好是缘日。不方便？”

“没、没，只是觉得有点突然。”

“因为我也有话想跟ふっか说。”

如果不是佐久间的错觉，昨天深泽出排练室前，曾与他四目相对。深泽双唇紧闭，嘴角浮现两道细小的褶皱，眼里闪过和脖颈上汗水相似的光。佐久间不清楚这个表情的含义，后来才从向井嘴里得知，深泽又经历了一次结合热。

事情由佐久间而起，却不能由他解决。时间已经过去太久，久到即使他真是个Omega，现状也不可能有任何改变——偏偏深泽该比谁都清楚，他永远不会是。

那家伙还耿耿于怀呢，佐久间想。是我让他耿耿于怀的。

市集的人比他们想象中多。他们钻进人流中，摩肩接踵，没有人在意这两个人将在明天被多少万人见证怎样的大事件。深泽肩膀被迫贴着他的，到了转弯处刚想拉开距离，被佐久间一把搭住了肩。

他明显感觉深泽僵了一下。

“那边，”佐久间顺势往另一个方向指，“去看看吧。”

“……好。”

他手指还搭在深泽肩上，指尖开始冒出奇怪的汗。可现在已经错过收回的时机，佐久间把手又往前伸了点儿，把手腕架上了他肩胛骨。直到深泽在摊贩前弯下腰，他才有机会把手收回来。

佐久间这才看清刚才随便一指的目标，是一个大的长方体玻璃水缸，旁边分散围着两三个人。里面红黑相间的鱼群被纸网搅散，像墨水晕开。

深泽转过头看他：“想玩？”钱包已经被他拿在手里，装零钱的夹层拉链早被拉开到一半。事已至此，佐久间只能点点头，与他并肩蹲下。水缸中的鱼有两种类型，鼓眼泡的长尾金鱼在短尾鱼中格外显眼。

摊主把碗和纸网一起递过来，不锈钢材质的碗在夏日夜晚有些发凉。旁边深泽的纸网很快下去又上来，只多了个洞。佐久间转头想揶揄他，却僵住了。

深泽注视着水面的表情，分明与昨天出排练室前如出一辙。

加上佐久间钱包里的硬币，他们弹尽粮绝却毫无收获。眼看深泽钱包里的谕吉桑要遭殃，佐久间拉住他胳膊站了起来。他在不远处的自贩机买了咖啡，递给旁边长椅上坐下的深泽。

他说：“这可一点儿都不像ふっか。”

如果换成抓娃娃机，深泽应该是试过几次不行就换下一台的类型。毕竟他本人也说过，对抓起来的礼品并没有兴趣，喜欢的只是抓起来的感觉。而现在对象是玻璃缸里一尾随处可见的金鱼，实在找不到执着到这个地步的理由。

深泽接过罐装咖啡，用问题回答：“哪里？”

“因为从来没有ふっか喜欢金鱼的印象嘛。”

深泽咳嗽两声，拉开咖啡喝了一半，问，“所以佐久间桑今天想说什么？”

突然进入正题，佐久间也不藏着掖着，说：“我听康二说了。”

“……啊。”

“ふっかさん当时想到了什么呢？我也想问。”

“是说刹住车的那个时候？”

这个用词生动过头，佐久间噎了一口气，才点点头。

又经过短暂的沉默，深泽开口：“佐久间会觉得Alpha没用吧，一遇到信息素，就什么都不是了。”

深泽呼出的气息打在冰过的铝皮上，浮现一圈白色，像个可见的叹息。他背负了太多作为Alpha的责任感，有不会让Beta触碰的部分。即使是那次吃饭谈心，深泽也没提过这件事。可现在深泽说了，还带上了佐久间的名字。

“所以是……”想到了我。

“抱歉，”他说，“我该忘了的。”

佐久间这才想起来把脸埋进两只手里：“不是，你这家伙……”

“我会……”

“……看起来相当喜欢我啊。”

“啊？”

“什么也没有。”佐久间没敢看他，把刚才买咖啡找零的硬币摊在掌心伸到旁边，“再去抓几次吧？”他说，耳朵还是烧的。

这次深泽将他的手连同硬币一起握住了。在他很白皮肤的映衬下，佐久间的手指显得更红了。就好像小小的，红色的金鱼。

0

在盛夏拍摄的油管企划上，因为深泽身体最僵硬，连第二回合的站立体前屈捞金鱼都没资格参加。佐久间在参赛前先蹲在地上和金鱼交流了一下感情，深泽站在他旁边，T恤上赞助商的柔顺剂香气就钻进了鼻子里。

“你笑得好恶心。”

他很快就被岩本拍了。

End（2021.03.17）


End file.
